


One Night

by johns_turtle



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beer, Drinking, Drunkenness, High School, Multi, Prom, Shenanigans, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Updating as I go :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johns_turtle/pseuds/johns_turtle
Summary: What if the kids had just one night without any adults? What would happen?





	1. Flash Mob

**Cassandra**

“Hey, Cassandra, what the fuck is with the flash mob?” A frazzled Cassandra looks up from her phone towards Grizz and the rest of the group. Some 250 or so upperclassmen stare at her, wondering the same thing. 

“Uh,” Her voice breaks, so she clears her throat before continuing. “Has…has anyone been able to reach their parents?” There’s a chorus of no’s and an unsettling silence sets down on the teenagers. She glances at Allie and Will, and in that moment she realizes just how much Allie is like their mother. 

She’s biting her nails, but only the one on her right thumb, just like their mom. Allie’s quiet, and it’s obvious the gears are turning in her head, automatically assuming the worst, but she stays quiet, knowing that she’d only freak the group out even more. 

“So our parents just fucking disappeared?” Cassandra cringes internally. She’d recognize that voice anywhere. Lexie’s stepped forward, and Cassandra notes the red under her eyes and the pink coloring in her cheeks. Her hair is all over the place. Maybe if things weren’t so tense right now, she’d make a joke about how she looked like a witch. Maybe. 

“No.” Allie’s voice snaps her out of her daze, and the rest of the group peers at her, curiously. There’s a small pause before Allie continues. “No, they didn’t just fucking disappeared. There’s gotta be a logical explanation for this.” Another pause, and this time, Allie only speaks to herself. “There has to be.”

Allie steps back, leaning into Will more than she was before. 

“So, what’s the explanation?” Clark calls from the back, and, good God, Cassandra never believed that someone could actually sound stupid just from the sound of their voice, but here she was. Her mind searched for a reason, and blurted out the first one that came to mind.

“They were evacuated. Because of The Smell. Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.” No one says anything, and Cassandra takes that as a win. Allie looks at her, expectantly, and she realizes, jarringly, that everyone else is too. “We should all just…uh…go home. Yeah. Go home. Get some sleep. They’ll be back tomorrow. Anyone who feels unsafe can crash with us.” She’s frozen for a moment, and really only relaxes when everyone else starts to leave.

Cassandra turns around and leads Allie and Will away from the park. _God_ , she thinks to herself. _I hope I didn’t fuck this up._

* * *

**Gwen**

“Lex, come on, you’re gonna be just fine.” Gwen’s holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she sifts through her closet, attempting to find a skirt to match the top she was wearing. 

“No, don’t even say that,” She hears Lexie shriek. “No. How do you know that? Because Cassandra said we would be fine? Why should we trust Cassandra?” Gwen sighs audibly on the other side of the line.

“I don’t know Lexie. She’s got a good head on her shoulders and she’s smart and morally righteous. Now are you going to this party or not?” Lexie laughs a laugh so fake it hurts Gwen’s insides. 

“Am I going to a party,” She takes on a mocking tone of Gwen’s voice as she speaks. “No, Gwen. I’m staying right fucking here, where no one can fucking kill me. Okay? Something is wrong. I don’t know about you, but my mom would have to be dragged out of this house in order to leave.” 

As much as Gwen despises Lexie and her bitchy attitude, it’s hard not to feel for her. Gwen’s been over to her house once before, and had actually met her mom, or at least, gotten within a few feet of Lexie’s mom. She still remembers Lexie pulling her aside as soon as they got off the bus after school that day in 7th grade. 

“Hey, uh,” Gwen remembered Lexie wringing her hands in tight circles, and adjusting the straps on her backpack as she spoke, but she really thought nothing of it. “My dad is at work right now and my mom is sleeping in the living room. I know she hates being woken up so I think we should just go in the back way if you don’t mind.” Gwen didn’t mind. 

Years after that day had passed and she’d only realized a few months ago that Lexie’s mother was an alcoholic, and that her dad was out of the picture. She still felt bad about not connecting two and two earlier than she did, and vowed that she would always try to keep an open mind whenever she had to talk to her. She was probably going through some serious shit at home and Gwen didn’t want to make that any harder on Lexie. Tonight however was proving to be difficult to do so. It seemed as if Lexie was on full bitch mode. 

Nevertheless, she kept up her pleasant tone with her, and politely hung up after listening to Lexie reject her offer at least ten more times. Whatever, it was her call. Moments later, she found that damn skirt, and put it on. Gwen smiled at herself in the mirror, drinking in what she thought was a great figure. She flashed the mirror a grin and hurried out of her walk-in closet. Gwen had a party to get to.

* * *

**Sam**

_What are you doing?_ Sam already knew the answer, but asked her anyway. Becca looked up from the video she’d been shooting and shot him a look.

_You know I can’t sign and shoot, Sam._ Sam rolled his eyes. Becca had always been something of a workaholic. 

When she was hired to work on the  Red&Gold , he was the first one she told. He remembered practically feeling her excitement through the little blue bubbles of text. They’d talked about it often. What they wanted to be when they graduated. It came up practically every time they hung out. While Sam’s dreams changed everyday, Becca’s had always been the same. _Writer_. 

She put it on every kindergarten paper. She practiced her cursive all through middle school, before finally deciding that it was a dead script and unneccessary (even though Sam had found papers in cursive sticking out of her binder from time to time). When she was hired, she wrote and wrote, trying desperately to set herself apart from the 14 other students that worked on the school paper with her. To the others, it was just a hobby, but to Becca, the English language was a way of life.

Eventually her role on the  Red&Gold became bigger, and this year she’d been named editor-in-chief, much to her astonishment. She took the role very seriously, and prided herself on keeping not just the school, but the entire town updated on student life. 

So no, Sam wasn’t surprised. Becca would always manage to turn things into headline, and he laughed a bit at the thought of what the headlines could be. He patted the empty space next to him, beckoning her from her spot in the back of the room. 

From what Sam could tell, she huffed, and then she shuffled over to the church pew he was sitting in. 

“Here.” He handed her the beer he’d been holding, motioning for her to take a sip. Becca shook her head profusely, and nudged it back towards him. 

_I’m good. But thanks anyway._ Maybe it was just the alcohol, but Becca seemed jumpier than usual. Her eyes were scouring the room, and not in the way they usually did when she was looking for some type of drama. But as Becca put her head on his shoulder, and he felt her curl into his side, Sam decided that it was probably best to ignore that right now. 


	2. Just A Second

**Becca**

When Sam shoved that beer in her face, she felt her stomach sink down to her toes. Her body had gone into full panic mode for a second there. It was like her brain had shut down, and fear had taken control. After a few, painfully long seconds, Becca eventually decided that the best way to refuse the alcohol was to shake her head vigorously like a five-year-old. Sam quirked a brow at her shaking head but said nothing, repositioning himself back into the cuddling thing they had going on. 

The party was loud, obnoxious, and oh so fucking hilarious. With her head resting on Sam’s shoulder, Becca looked out at the cluster of drunk high schoolers, smiling to herself. Apart from the beer scare she just had, Becca sort of wished she could stay in this moment forever. 

It was like the whole school was trapped in some kind of corny high school movie, and this was the obligatory party scene. You know the one.

The scene where they all get drunk and worship shitty beer as if it were God himself. The scene where people get caught up in all sorts of drama but laugh it off because they’re drunk. The scene where the jocks are shotgunning, and the losers are taking the spotlight, and the prudes become all sexual. Yeah. It was that scene. 

As crappy as that obligatory, buck-wild party scene was, it gave her a warm feeling. At that moment, high schoolers were being high schoolers, and it just felt _right_.

Maybe, in another life, she would’ve been in the middle of it all, with Sam alongside her. _Yeah_ , came a voice inside of her, abruptly. _Like you’ll be shotgunning anytime soon._ Becca glanced down at her abdomen, subtly swollen. Becca had only found out last week, and she was barely two months along, but already, she was showing. She pulled the sides of her cardigan around her tighter, nestling deeper into Sam. A drunk Luke Holbrook crossed her vision, and Becca felt herself go a little queasy. 

In an attempt to subdue the dull ache in her stomach, she bit the inside of her cheek, but bit too hard, and ended up piercing the tissue in her mouth. Becca jolted beside Sam, startled by the sudden pain. 

_What’s wrong?_ Sam signed, concern written all over his face. Becca waved him off.

_Nothing_.

But as the tang of blood in her mouth tasted saltier, and the smell of beer grew stronger, she realized something was wrong. Her life was falling the fuck apart. Becca was fucking pregnant. With a fucking kid. And the father didn’t fucking know. Not for long though.

* * *

**Luke**

“Ugh.” Alcohol was a bitch. Making him throw up and shit. He slid down from the wall he was leaning against and wiped the sleeve of his letterman jacket over his mouth. Parties were fun for a solid two seconds and then you found yourself either projectile vomiting or sobbing in a corner. Good times! 

As Luke sat on the porch of the church, he heard the front door of the church slam shut and echo loudly. Groggily, he turned to where the noise had originated, but soon realized he’d made a mistake in doing so. 

“Hey!” Shit _._ So Becca had spotted him too. She began to walk angrily over to where he was sitting. In a feeble attempt to escape her, he began grasping for things to help himself up. Becca simply grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him back down against the brick wall. 

“We need to talk.” Her eyes were cold, full of hatred. Somewhere in the back of his mind Luke wondered how a person of such a small size could be so intimidating but now was not the time. Luke shut his eyes and threw his head back, ignoring the sharp ache that ran through his head in doing so. He held up an index finger to her face, silencing her.

“Just…justgimmeasecond.” Becca ignored his slurs.

“No. What happened that night-” Something ignited in Luke as she began to talk, and guilt disguised as anger took over.

“Was a mistake!” He roared, his alcohol breath warm and disgusting. If he were sober, Luke would probably apologize about the flecks of spit he got on Becca’s face, but he was too damn angry. Becca had no right to be talking to him. Not after she ignored him for the past few months when he attempted to make amends. “Is that what you were gonna say? That it was a mistake? Because it sounds like that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“Luke…” Fuck. Luke could see tears welling up in her eyes. He should probably stop talking. But he couldn’t. There was too much he’d been trying to say for the past two months, and it was all spewing out of him now.

“I tried to talk to you about it ever since it happened- I tried to apologize, even though I didn’t have to. And you- you fucking ignored me, Becca,” He paused to take a shuddering breath. “What do you want me to say now, after two months? I’m sorry? I’ve already tried that. I’m sorry I fucked you? Is that it? Is that what you want me to say? I’ll say it again and again if I have to, even though I _don’t_ need to.” Becca opened her mouth to say something, but Luke cut her off.

“I didn’t _rape_ you, Becca. It was all consensual. You wanted it that night just as much as I did. We both messed up. It was one, stupid mistake. No one knows. Sam doesn’t know. Helena doesn’t know. I want to keep it that way. Why the fuck are you trying to bring it up now?” Luke was quiet for a moment.

“Leave it be. Please.”

Becca was silent for a moment. In that moment, Luke thought he had won, and that maybe Becca had agreed with him. Maybe they really could move on.

“I can’t, Luke. I’m fucking pregnant,” Becca took a shaky breath, tear stains shining in the moonlight. “And it’s yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a corny ending omg. But I have so many ideas for where it can go and I'm really excited! As always, thank you kindly for reading<3
> 
> Comments and/or Kudos always make my day.  
> Feel free to leave some friendly thoughts or constructive criticism. 
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/roonilwazlibyouhoe)  
> Usually I'll post when I'll be updating next from there!
> 
> Good morning, good evening or good night. I love y'all.


	3. Chapter 3

sup bitches😎i ain’t forget this fic😎we be back in business soon😎


End file.
